


Psalm 136:25

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [59]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Broken Bones, Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Intervention, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: In which Clare Temple, Matt Murdock and Frank Castle watch a sentimental drama together.





	1. Chapter 1

Claire has a very clear memory of the first time members of her ragtag group of vigilantes watched an episode of _How To Dye the Sky Pink_.

(It’s a weird _sentimental drama_, and somehow, the whole vigilante community got hooked.)

\---

With his leg broken, Matt has been growing restless.

(Despite his protest, she _doesn’t_ trust him not to run of to fight on a broken leg.)

(It’s not that she thinks he’s an idiot. Well, not only. She’s not sure what she would do, if she could hear all the screams in Hell’s Kitchen.)

Matt has been growing restless, and, Santino having to study for a test, she dragged Castle with her to try and distract him.

And so, they end up watching on her laptop what turns out to be be the first episode of a long, convoluted _sentimental drama_.

(Castle seems unexpectedly invested.)

And then, Hopelessly-In-Love No 2 attempts to befriend Love-Interest No 1, and Matt asserts that her methods are stupid, and states that it would be far more efficient to just give him food until friendship ensue.

“You know, _like a normal person_.”

(Does… Does that mean that Matt thinks randomly feeding people into friendship is a normal human behavior?)

She exchanges a _look_ with Castle.__

_ _And then, she thinks about Santino, giving apple pie to everyone he likes. About herself, too, giving him leftovers and checking on his weight. About Castle passive-aggressively handing out homemade jam in return for casseroles. About Jessica trading alcohol for desserts, and broke clients paying in food, a priest giving lattes alongside absolution._ _

_ _No wonder he thinks it’s normal. All those of his relationship which can be considered healthy have food as an important component._ _

_ _(It doesn’t hurt anyone, not even himself.)_ _

_ _She shrugs at Castle, who answers with a little nod._ _

_ _They go back to the serie._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> This serie quickly becomes an integral part of New York vigilante culture.


End file.
